inazumaelevensoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Raimon Natsumi
'Raimon Natsumi '(雷門夏未, dub: Nelly Raimon) is the third manager to join the Raimon soccer club. Background She is the daughter of the School Chairman, '''Yuuichiro Raimon '''and will often "speak for him" while dealing with the principal and vice principal of Raimon Junior High. Context She is the daughter of the President School, Yuuichiro Raimon and often "speak for him " while dealing with the principal and deputy director Raimon Junior High. Since She Isthe 'wealthy' type, she never housework Which Does she Reveals When She Was With Haruna making onigiri and Aki. Since it is the "rich" type, it never works when she reveals she was taken with onigiri. Personality Natsumi can be describe as the Tsundere type at the beginning but becomes much kinder as the story progresses, thank's to Endou's unwavering confidence and passion. Also as a result, she's started displaying some romantic affection toward him, and has gone as far as leaving the team for investigating secretly the possibility that his grandfather, Endou Daisuke, might be alive. Appearance She has long and wavy brown hair and a pair of auburn eyes. She has long bang which is parted in the middle and pulled to the back. Natsumi has fair skin. She is always seen in a Raimon female uniforms but slightly different from Haruna and Aki's (perhaps because she is the Student Body President) which is the default cream collared shirt but with maroon ribbon at the middle and maroon pleated skirt. In season 3, she is often seen in a light blue long-hands T-shirt with short brown jeans and a scarf tied around her neck. She also holds a brown hand-bag in this clothing. Story Football Frontier Arc At first, she seems very much against the Raimon soccer club and is dead-set on disbanding it, often setting challenges for them to overcome with the threat of being shut down if they fail. After a few matches, Natsumi sees major potential in their team and becomes the third manager after Aki and Haruna. She's also shown to have some unspoken interest in Endou, but acts very subtle about it, especially around the other girls. Aliea Academy Arc She travels around the Inazuma Caravan along with the other players. She receives the data about the Alien from her father, which is researching for the Alien data inside the secret training basement in Raimon Jun. High in the time the school is re-build. She shows a lot more affection for Endou in this arc such as asking Touko about what she feels for Endou, blushing when deciding to seat in the ferris wheel with Endou but this relationship is mostly seen as a caring manager side for Natsumi. Since she rarely or never cooks, there is a scene where she washes the rice and she wanted to toss the water but instead, she pour all the water and rice into the sink. Challenge to the World Arc She leaves the team with an excuse for going to study in a different country but actually researching about Daisuke Endou. She's the manager of the Little Giants. Trivia *The four manager girls' names came from seasons. Natsumi is from Natsu(夏) which means summer. *She is the only character (yet) who has an unchanged dub surname, which is Raimon (Raimon means Lightning Gate). *Natsumi is bad at cooking but she can make preserved lemon dipped in sugar. Category:Managers Category:Characters Category:Raimon